


Crest Baby

by TitanPandora



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Byleth name is changed the Vythethi due to my units name change, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, after the war Edelgard kicked the bucket, this can stand on its own as a story and if you like it I can write a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Due to a magic accident, when Sylvain touched Felix there was a huge spark and BOOM there was a crying baby left in the carnage. Where did it come from was the question everyone wanted to know.





	1. Chapter 1

After the war, everyone had relativity begun to settle down. Though to most soldiers’ dismay they were without a schedule with some kind of battle everyday. Sylvain, on the other hand, found quite the luxury in getting a little bit more free time than he was used to. Since they defeated Edelgard two moons ago, slowly training and the early morning battles were coming to a close. Professor Vy always used to wake the crew at exactly six in the morning, with a long run down the hallway, stopping at each student’s door to bang repeatedly. 

Sylvain’s beauty sleep had been rudely interrupted, but now in his older age it just seemed wrong if he wasn’t up by seven. His bodily clock would always be messed up thanks to his professor and it basically sucked. 

Though, being able to wake up on his own was his own little achievement instead of the banging on the doors. Opening his sleep crusted eyes, he instantly squinted at the light that beamed straight in his corneas. The weight on his chest was grounding as always, being able to wake up everyday to Felix was probably his favorite things. 

At his older age, he thought maybe he’d still be a player, every morning he’d wake up to a new girl on his chest. Now, he couldn’t think of anyone who could fill the space of Felix. He was beautiful in all aspects, a Greek god sculpted so delicately with each scar showing his power. 

With a lazy finger, Sylvian slowly traced down the other’s pale back. Stopping every so often to brush over a bump in his spine until he reached the mess of inky black hair. 

The sun gave the soft tresses a look of a halo, stretching across his face so relaxed in sleep, rather than his usual scrunched up look. ‘Felix looks so much younger when he wasn’t brooding,’ he thought with a smile. 

Plucking a strand of hair, he loosely wrapped it around his middle finger, watching as it unwound lazily and fall back with all the others. ‘My Felix,’ he thought with a smile. 

A soft whine escaped Felix’s throat as he hid his face in Sylvain’s neck, his nose brushing against his ear. “Sleep,” he muttered lowly. 

After knowing the other for so long, Sylvain knew the secret that Felix wasn’t a morning person, he was far from it to be honest. It came as a surprise to him, since he always trained in the early morning. Or maybe it was the transition of war to normal life making the talented swordsman lose his touch. 

Letting out an airy breath of laughter, he carded his fingers through the back of Felix’s hair, pushing his head so he could kiss his forehead. Smiling into the skin, he began peppering kisses all over rousing a laugh from the usually stoic man. 

“Stop, stop I’m awake!” Felix wormed his way out of the crushing grasp to sit on top of Sylvain’s chest. Like a sleepy child, he rubbed at his eyes with his fist, giving a great lion yawn. 

He couldn’t help but reach out and grasp at the younger man’s waist, squeezing him in a sleepy hug. “When did you get in last night?” Sylvain asked, mouthing one last kiss into the crevice of his neck, before he began to sit up, searching for his missing shirt. 

“Late,” was all he got, finally out of the bed, Felix rolled into his warm spot. “Dedue is a great sparring partner, but damn does he hit hard.” 

“I’ll rub your sore muscles tonight,” Sylvain promised, buttoning up his shirt, “now come on, we don’t have all day.” 

“You’re as bad as our professor,” Felix chastised with his face in the pillow, “let’s get up at five to spar, bullshit,” he mimicked the teacher’s deep voice in a comical way. 

Sylvain liked this. He loved being able to see this side of Felix that nobody else could see. To watch him bicker about his friends and groan about his aching muscles that he’d usually suck it up and refused to tell anyone. He trusted him with his vulnerability, and forever Sylvain would treasure it. 

It took a few more tries to get the raven haired man up. Sylvain was all dressed for the day, adjusting his armor in the long mirror before he turned back to see Felix huddled in the wool blanket 

It was quite an adorable sight, seeing his hair falling like long waterfalls down his shoulder and a small sleepy grin across his face, “come on, I promised Annette I’d spar with her this morning.” 

“And why does that give me a reason to get up,” sassed Felix as he laid down on the bed, “my lesson with professor Vy isn’t until nine today.” 

“We both know if you don’t get up now you’ll sleep till noon,” Sylvain crossed his arms, not missing the grimace that stretch across Felix’s face. “I’ll drag you out, come on.” 

“I’m up, I’m up,” he sighed, throwing the blanket violently at the innocent wall and giving a grumble as he stood bare feet on the rug. 

“Now don’t be grumpy, come here,” lifting his long arms he gestured for Felix to come in the hug. Instantly, he had an armful of the swordsman, squeezing his lithe body. 

Felix mumbled something in his shoulder, which was probably something more incoherent to the whole situation, before he broke away to dress himself. Watching from afar, Sylvain tousled his hair in the mirror, trying to fix the birds nest. 

It wasn’t too long till another body joined him in the mirror. In one hand, Felix had grabbed his hair in a high ponytail, while his other hand was wrangling it with a hairband, twisting it a few times until it was tight. 

“Your hair is so long,” Sylvain couldn’t help, but say. He reached up to give the long ponytail a tug, causing a yelp from his boyfriend. 

“Don’t pull my hair, asshole!” He gave a sharp slap to the back of Sylvain’s head, but it didn’t stop the grin on his face. 

“Ahah! Sorry Fe!” He smiled leaning down to press a soft kiss to his temple, “just messing with you, now you ready to head out?” 

The swordsman gave a yawn, covering it loosely with his gloved hand. “I’m still tired, but let’s go.” 

“You can go get breakfast,” he offered taking the other’s hand before they began walking down the hallway, “I’m sure Mercedes or Marianne can make you something if you ask them nicely. Though it’s rather early.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Felix responded in his hot manner, “I’ll just watch you train and critique you.” 

“You mean fall asleep on the wall, okay I get you sweetheart.” 

Their intertwined fingers got tight, Sylvain whining as his whole hand was squeezed tightly. It got no reaction out of Felix who just pulled him along to the short walk to the training building. 

The big doors were pushed open for them to be greeted to a packed building. Professor Vythethi was standing over Lysithea who was sitting on one of the steps reading a rather large book. Beside her was Annette who was bouncing with excitement. 

It seemed everyone was here to train, Ingrid in a loose top as she destroyed one of the dummies with a spear. Dimitri was sitting on the railing, giving critiques. A concerned Dedue behind him, ready to catch the King if he were to fall. 

Even Bernadetta was out of her room, sharpening a few arrows as she chatted with Petra. The other leaned in to hear the quiet girl better with a big smile, her sword dangerously balanced on her lap. 

“Whatcha got there Lysithea,” Sylvain couldn’t help but ask, leaning over the small girl’s head to peek at the book. It was an old one, with lots of text that was very foreign to their age. 

“It was a book from Vythethi,” she stated in her usually snooty fashion, “he got it from a seller out of town, it’s very valuable.” 

“I believe so,” Professor jumped in with a soft smile, placing a soft hand on the young girl’s shoulder, “I think the origin of the book is from the Nohr people.” 

“Aren’t they all dead?” Felix asked with a frown and a cross his arms, “what makes them so special when they are dead.” 

“Old magic!” Lysithea snapped swiping an evil hand to smack the back of his leg causing the raven man heave over. 

“Now,” Professor huffed, putting a hand between the two, “we can learn from old magic, it can be beneficial to studies if you know the origin of the birth of magic. 

“Ooh! Look at this spell,” Annette announced her presence with a gasp, pointing at a page, “it’s in our language, we can cast this one!” 

“How odd, most of the book is either in Nohr or Hoshido language, but she’s right I can translate this brokenly.” 

Scratching at his head, Sylvain gave a scared laugh, “I don’t know how safe it is to be casting spells from some old book.” 

“It’s harmless!” Lysithea smiled, getting that look Linhardt got when he had an experiment. Speaking of him, Sylvain wondered where he was, this book was right up his alley. 

“Would it be safe to cast it?” Lysithea asked the Professor, giving his sleeve a soft tug. 

Professor Vythethi gave a hum, his eyes suddenly becoming serious as he viewed the page intently, “It should only cast a small tree,” he pointed to the words on the page and began reading: “this spell will cast life into the soil creating a child of the earth to appear. Sounds safe enough.” 

“You don’t sound so sure,” Felix growled as Lysithea and Annette had got up in an excited gaggle. Petra and Bernadetta excusing themselves quickly to get away from the carnage that was destined to appear.

Professor just crossed his arms in an amused fashion at the girls, “let them have their fun, Felix, What harm could they do but make a tree in here.” 

“Something tells me I’ll be digging up that tree instead of weeding today,” Sylvain couldn’t help but sigh. 

With one hand holding the book open, Lysithea touched one of the pages before lifting her hand to appear a glowing purple mist. It seemed to spread across the grounds, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as the small girl began a soft chant. 

Raising her hand high, she let out a ball of purple mist. Annette made a noise of bubbling excitement, clapping her hands at the orb. “It’s getting kind of big, Professor,” Lysithea stated in a panicky fashion. 

Felix’s heart dropped in his chest as he watched her begin the panic, the orb growing bigger and bigger with every second. 

“Just cast it, Lysithea, towards the wall,” professor yelled over the growing noise of fear in the room. 

Lysithea became more panicked, as her hair whipped in the growing wind. The earth cracked below her, causing a shift in the plates under the building. “Vythethi!” She cried out, her body draining in power. 

The professor face was in shock, like he couldn’t think of anything to do in the situation. Everyone knew the basics of Lysithea and their close relationship with him, some even said they met in the goddess tower those five years ago. 

Felix couldn’t stand by and watch her be drained away, he couldn’t let his professor lose another person close to him. Lysithea needed to be around. His feet took him before he could even register moving, ignoring Sylvain’s cry for him to stop. 

The center of the training ground was sparking with magic, the end of his hair sticking up and his legs moving much slower from the sheer power produced by the foreign magic. 

Just close enough, he grasped onto Lysithea’s arm his hands falling numb from the power radiating off of her. Felix pulled at her wrist, forcing her to shoot off the magic, but not realizing he was right in the range of shot. 

The slowed time, suddenly rushed at the both of them like getting hit headfirst with a wagon. Felix’s body leaving the ground and slamming into the wall as Lysithea collapsed on the broken ground. 

“Felix!” He heard his name be called, but it sounded as if he were underwater. Everything felt numb, but his heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour. Hands gripped at his body and without thinking he channeled the energy that was forced through him to the person who grabbed him sending the other back into the other wall. 

Sylvain hit the wall with less force than Felix had, but it still hurt nonetheless. Groaning he rubbed at his head as the noise of someone crying felt like nails on a chalkboard. 

In real time, Vythethi had ran to Lysithea’s aid, cradling the fragile girl in his arms before he watched Sylvain be launched in the other wall with a dull thud. In what was left in the dust would be one of the weirdest things he ever witnessed. 

“Is that..” Ingrid asked, slowly coming out from behind the dummy she was hiding behind. 

“That’s impossible!” Dimitri yelped jumping down from the railing. 

“What was that spell?” Annette’s voice was soft as she stared down at a crying baby. Her whole body was shaking from the incident, but she willed herself to stay calm as she picked up the naked child, cradling it to her chest as she tried to soothe it. 

“Did the spell make a child?” Dimitri leaned over Annette to stare at the scrunched up face of the child, “make it stop crying, it’s giving me a headache.” 

“It’s a baby!” Annette gasped pulling the screaming child away from the King, “it’s scared! It doesn’t know what’s happening!” 

Dedue had carefully walked the wood balcony of the training ground, it had been significantly damaged from the ripping of the ground so he had to jump over a few sticking up beams and gaping holes to get Felix. 

Going to his knees, he pressed two fingers to the boy’s pulse line, getting a steady beat of reassurance that he was still alive. “Let’s take Felix and Lysithea to Manuela,” he announced over the baby screaming, “I can carry Felix, if you carry Lysithea, Professor.” 

Vythethi nodded cradling the small woman close to his chest, her white hair spilling from his arm to dangle like long pieces of snow against his black uniform. “Someone help Sylvain, and bring the Child with us.”

“Gotcha Professor!” Annette chimed giving a salute with the hand that wasn’t cradling the still screaming child. Dimitri looked like an upset cat, rubbing at his ears as the baby slowly was taken away from him. He liked kids, just not babies. 

Ingrid had helped the red head up from his shallow grave in the wooden balcony. He wasn’t passed out per say, just a bit dazed as he stumbled after Ingrid’s raced steps towards Manuela. 

Annette bounced the baby, willing it to slowly calm down. Looking down she found a smile growing on her face, it was a baby girl. Her pale hand grasped onto Annette’s finger, giving it a strong squeeze and light brown eyes wet with tears blinked up at her. “Aww you’re so adorable!” She cooed, picking up her pace to walk with her professor. “Look Vythethi! She has such pretty eyes!” 

He turned to look at the baby, momently stopping his intense gaze on Lysithea calmed face. The baby was looking expectedly up at him, her eyes intense for such a young age. “I wonder where she came from,” he remarked starting up the steps to the second floor. 

The young girl stroked at the babies head with a fond smile, “she very pretty!” 

Though, he was still distraught after the incident, Vythethi couldn’t help but agree with a growing smile on his face. It fell when they got to the Infirmary. Manuela, who was nursing a glass of wine, had stood up with a gasp at all the students rushing in. 

“What happened?” She asked as Felix and Lysithea were set on the two cots, “I didn’t think you were going out to battle, Professor!” 

“There was an accident at the training ground,” he explained resting a hand on Lysithea’s forehead. “There’s also a baby.” 

“A baby?” Manuela’s voice was shrill as Annette showed off the adorable baby in her arms. 

“Isn’t she cute!” She cooed, “I wonder what we’ll call her!” 

“We aren’t calling her anything,” Dimitri growled, like the child was threatening his whole being, “she’s a loud menace.” 

“It’s just a baby,” Ingrid laughed at the king, practically throwing Sylvain onto the last bed. He let out a groan, hands coming to hold onto his head. “Sylvain is awake though, Professor.” 

“My head hurts like a bitch,” he huffed. 

Trying to sit up, Sylvain was met with a bout of dizziness behind his eyes. He’d been hurt before, he was a war hero for Goddess sake, but he still acted like a child when it came to any wound. “Fe,” he muttered looking around with blurred vision until he came to see the dark headed man, “is he okay? Felix!” 

Professor Vythethi rested a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down on the cot, “lay down, Felix is okay. Can you tell us what happened?” 

“Uh?” He scratched at the growing bump developing on the back of his head, “Felix got hurt and I went to him and then I got this weird energy that must have been left over from the spell. It went through him to me and I got sent backwards. And I hit my freaking head, ow!” 

Laying back on the soft pillow, his head still shot with his pain from the small comfort. “An energy?” Manuela repeated, careful to touch Felix, “it seems it all gone since it doesn't feel like anything is left over, other than his own magic that resides in him.” 

“That still doesn’t explain this Baby!” Dimitri pointed at the whining kid in Annette’s arms. 

“Hypothetically speaking,” Professor scratched at his chin for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. “Maybe the energy in Felix created the child, I’m just throwing things out.” 

“The spell makes a tree, Professor!” Annette smiled shaking her finger back and forth before going back to tickling the baby. 

“Did any of you carry that book? The spell would make life in the soil, right?” Ingrid asked. 

It took a moment, Professor closing his eyes as he began to think. It always took him a minute to collect his thoughts, she liked that about him. He was careful with what he said, words always having deep meaning. 

“The book was destroyed,” Dedue solomon voice announced, “there was no trace of it, I checked before we left.”

There was a tense mood starting to fill the room, “damn,” Vythethi muttered, stroking a hand in Lysithea hair. “Maybe we should have Hanneman or Linhardt look at the baby, they could figure out who it belongs to. It could bear a crest.” 

“Are you sure?” Annette asked, cuddling the baby protective to her chest, “they’d have to take blood and it could hurt her.” 

“It’s the best for the brat,” Dimitri muttered more to himself, but Annette still hit him with the back of her hand to make him shut up. 

“I’ll request for both of them, for now Annette watches the baby.” Professor announced standing from his protective squat next to Lysithea’s bed, “Sylvain stay in the infirmary, Manuela can you check him for a concussion.” 

“Yes, Professor,” she nodded coming to the tall man’s side who was unmanly writhing in pain on the mattress. 

Dedue crossed the room, taking Annette’s shoulder, “let’s go start breakfast, that will get our mind off this.” 

A soft smile appeared over her worried complexion, “That’s a great idea, come on Dimitri you can hold her!” 

“I’m not-“ before he could finish, he had a hand full of the baby girl. She was cute, he had to admit to himself. The little tuff of black hair on her head and the wondering brown eyes, but she was still louder than any baby he ever met. 

Walking after Annette and Dedue, he fell behind thinking about the baby. His and Dedue relationship wasn’t unknown, it was rather out there to be honest. Dimitri didn’t want a queen, he just wanted Dedue to rule with him. 

What if they were to have a child, maybe a small orphan found on the street or baby made with magic like Professor Vythethi was hypothesizing. All of it sounded like a bunch of fables, but the idea seemed almost funny to him. The baby looked a lot like Felix, with his narrowed, almond eyes and dark hair, but looking at the face he couldn’t help but compare her nose to Slyvain’s. 

It was as if the child was a split image of his two friends, if Felix even counted as a friend. If that spell hit him and Dedue, would they have a baby too? One with dark skin and pale hair, she’d be much cuter, he thought bitterly. 

“Your highness, you’re lost in thought,” Dedue announced, stopping him before he could just walk into a beam in the dining hall. Blinking awake from the thought, he didn’t even remember the walk to the kitchen.

“I was just thinking about the baby,” he told him with a grunt, “doesn’t she look a lot like Felix and Sylvain.” 

Leaning over, he felt the taller’s chest press against his back. Dimitri couldn’t help but sigh in the domestic scene that was unfolding. “Now that you say that, I can see where you are coming from,” his voice rumbled into Dimitri as he reached a large finger to lift her chin. 

With a gurgle of wet giggles, she lifted a tiny hand to grasp at Dedue’s finger. “She must like you,” Dimitri smiled, leaning back in touch. 

“That would be the first time a child actually liked me,” Dedue laughed under his breath, “You wait here with her, Annette is looking for a baby food recipe for her.” 

Taking a seat on the bench, Dimitri situated the baby on his lap, she didn’t look to be a newborn, but she was definitely young. Maybe about two to three months old, kicking her feet back and forth and making gurgles as she stuffed her fist in her mouth. 

“Nasty,” he remarked at her, taking her tiny wrist out of her mouth and putting it back at her side. “Don’t put things in your mouth, you’ll get sick and if you get sick Felix will kill me.” He chastised. He wasn’t sure what kind of parent Felix or Sylvain would be, but he could think they’d be viciously protective. 

He didn’t even know if she was their kid, maybe the looks was just a throw off, but the thought was kind of laughable. Dimitri closed his eyes and thought about a small kid with black pigtails as Felix thrusted a sword in her little hands. She’d be a talented swordswoman with Felix as her dad. 

Maybe Sylvain would take her on a ride with Joy, his horse. Trotting around the monastery so she can get a hand of the feeling of horseback riding. With her future, he hoped to never meet her on the battlefield, she’d be a menace. 

“Brat, come on,” he sighed, opening his eyes to see her sticking her fingers back in her mouth. It was going to be a long day. 

____

“Can you eat without being messy?” Dimitri asked the baby, like it was a full grown adult. Annette let out a giggle as she held a spoon poised at the baby’s mouth. Making a sound similar to a galloping horse, she moved the spoon back and forth watching the baby’s eyes follow it before inserting it in her mouth. 

Dedue let out a chuckle, placing a heavy hand on the King’s back, “she doesn’t know manners yet, she’s…” he trailed off, “honestly I don’t know how old she is.” 

“I wonder if the crest analyzer will show her age,” Annette wondered aloud stuffing another bite of crushed carrots into her mouth. 

“Ah, so this is the specimen,” Turning his head, Dimitri watched as Linhardt entered the room. Behind him was Professor Hannamen and Professor Vythethi. 

“It’s a baby, Linhardt,” Annette corrected picking her up and slotting the Baby against her hip, “she ate mashed carrots, Professor! She’s not picky at all!” 

“I’m proud of her,” Vythethi gave a pat to her head. “Will you be coming with us to see if she bears a crest?” 

Annette nodded, cuddling her with a dopey smile stretched across her face, “I’m becoming really attached to her! Can we keep her…” she paused her face dropping, “it was my fault she even came here, I should of knew the spell was bad news.” 

“It wasn’t your call, it was my fault too,” he offered with a warm smile, “come on Annette, let’s not blame anyone for what happened, it’s all in the past.” 

“Yes, Professor,” she hung her head, scurrying in the direction to the upper floor’s stairs. Shaking his head at the kick puppy image she was portraying. 

“She is getting rather attached to the baby, Professor,” Dedue thoughtful advice rang true to the Vythethi‘ ears. 

Before he could answer, Dedue walked off without any answer. It was like him, to say something and just walk off, speaking wasn’t Dedue’s strongest point. “Ah, very interesting,” grinned Linhardt. 

When Vythethi had visited Linhardt’s room after the event and explained the situation, the green head man had become increasingly more intense. There was barely an ounce of sleepiness on his face, he was wide awake. “It looks like a baby, I wonder about its origin.” 

“I do as well,” Vythethi nodded as he followed after Dedue, “Sylvain describes a sort of energy that radiated out of Felix. Though both Felix and Lysithea have yet to wake up.” 

“I wonder why,” Linhardt remarked in a smooth way. They fell into silence after that, Vythethi losing himself in thought as his brain was trying to come up with some kind of explanation. 

The walk to the Hanneman’s lab was short, the familiar crest analyzer showing a blank glowing image. From his belt, Linhardt produced a sharp knife, setting it down on the counter, before taking a seat on the desk to watch with amusement. 

“May I have to child?” Hanneman asked. 

Annette seemed to falter, staring into the child’s big brown eyes, before finally setting her in the old man’s arms. Hanneman held the baby close to his chest, taking the knife off the table and creating a small cut against the baby’s porcelain skin. 

She let out a scream of pain, withering in the Professor’s grip as drops of her blood splattered on top of the analyzer. As quickly as she was bleeding, she was passed to Linhardt who healed her in a rush. “How strange, you still cry even though I healed your wound,” he smiled at her, the baby letting out snuffles and whines as she looked to Linhardt for comfort. 

With one arm, he wrapped it around her small stomach while he gave her an awkward pat with his free hand. They waited as Hanneman worked out the kinks before a burst of light shined off the walls. 

“Gautier…” Hanneman hummed as the major crest of Gautier twisted and flashed in the tiny room. Vythethi felt his whole body freeze, was his thrown out there hypothesis actually coming true? 

It stumped the whole room for a second, Annette let out a soft laugh of surprise. “So this is the heir of Gautier,” she grinned at the baby across the room. 

“She has a major crest rather than a minor,” Linhardt remarked resting his hand on her head, “Maybe it was the magic. Would you happen to have it still, Professor, we could try it on other people.” 

“Absolutely not,” Vythethi bit back. 

The boys face fell as he returned to playing with the baby. She just giggled throwing her fists at Linhardt’s arm and smiling like there was no problem to her existence. 

It was a rather interesting topic, Linhardt wondered briefly if this was the child of Sylvain and Felix that they’d let him research her once in a while. Maybe just a snip of downy black hair or a drop of her precious blood. With a major crest she would be a threat. The magic was Nohrian, Professor said, he could research into it and with some convincing he could probably have Caspar help him. 

Dimitri on the other hand was as stumped as stumped could be, his eyes focused on the dumb baby as she giggled like she had no idea of the situation. This was crazy, what was he going to tell his friend Felix? Happy birthday, here’s a kid that you accidentally made. 

And it was no secret Sylvain was not fond of any kinds of babies or kids. When he was younger, he had an obvious fear of women taking advantage of his crest. He’d date around getting this facade of a lady’s man. 

Felix was just always there for him, the two getting increasingly close when Professor Vythethi disappeared. Felix scared another friend would leave him and Sylvain distraught over his father’s demand for an heir. 

If Dimitri was right, Sylvain’s Father was going to be a happy man to see that his son had finally made an heir. Though with one concussion and two passed out students, it wasn’t by any means an easy procedure. 

“Professor!” Mercedes voice rang down the hallway, “Felix and Lysithea are awake!” 

Now it was time to face the beast. Linhardt sighed shaking his head as carried off the baby, one arm tight around her waist. “That isn’t the way to carry a baby,” Annette told him, “you got cradle her!” 

“She looks like she’s having fun,” Linhardt remarked, watching her kick her dangling feet. 

Narrowing her eyes, Annette lips formed in an ugly snarl before following Vythethi. He stopped briefly at the door of the Infirmary, before willing himself to enter. Lysithea was sitting up on the cot, drinking a small cup of water while Felix was still laying down. Sylvain was at his side, their hands intertwined in a soothing gesture. 

“Vythethi!” Lysithea smiled, handing her cup to Manuela. The Professor crossed the room in haste, hugging her tightly into his chest. 

He knew in his being that she was alright, but seeing her awake and eating was enough for him. “Professor,” Felix’s voice was soft, staring up at the ceiling, “I’m sorry I should of thought about what I was doing. It was a stupid mistake, I could of been killed.” 

“But you weren’t,” Vythethi demanded ferociously, “you saved a fellow classmate today, Felix. You’re a hero.” 

“See, I told you he’d say that!” Sylvain added in, bringing Felix’s hand to kiss it softly. 

Linhardt and Annette, still bickering on holding the baby, had finally entered. The green haired man still had the baby haphazardly tucked under his arm. Felix sat up when they entered, a look of confusion written across his face. 

“Ah, So there is the new parents,” Linhardt grinned walking over to the two, “you had a healthy baby girl.” 

“I-I” Felix couldn’t even speak. 

“Who’s kid is that Linhardt, you can’t go around stealing babies!” Sylvain scolded with a big smile. 

Linhardt basically dropped the baby into Felix’s arms, the girl letting out a cry of confusion. Acting on instinct, he cradled her to his chest, rocking the baby back and forth. “Professor?” Felix asked turning to the sheepish man. 

“What we believe is the baby was created from the vast power that the spell made. When Sylvain touched you, it created a baby fused of both of your genetics. We checked her and she bears the major crest of Gautier.” 

“She has my crest?” Sylvain voice was hesitant as he peeked over at the child, now whining. “Look Fe, she got your hair,” he couldn’t help but smile, placing a hand on her head. 

“Yeah, well she has your big nose,” Felix bit back hugging her close. He couldn’t really express the thoughts that were going through his head. Somewhere, deep down, he knew the idea of having a child with Sylvain was non existent, but here he was with their… daughter. 

She was beautiful, really, like a fused version of her parents. Her big brown eyes began to close and the first time today she fell asleep in the comforting warmth of her father. Sylvain couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across his face as he stroked her little head. “I never thought I’d be a parent,” he remarked aloud, leaning into Felix’s side. “I never wanted a baby to bear my crest, but if i had one with Felix…” 

He trailed off, the prickling of tears hit him before he knew he was crying. “Sylvain!” Felix gasped, pressing a kiss to his cheek with a chuckle of laughter, “why are you crying?” 

“I’m just so happy,” he blubbered, “she’s so beautiful.” 

“You big sap,” Vythethi shook his head with a fond look. Here Sylvain was, in a crowded Infirmary, crying over his new daughter and he couldn’t give a damn. 

It would be an effort to raise her, the monastery was by no means baby proofed and what would happen when they went into battle. Though, those thoughts were gone as fast as came, Sylvain’s brain went blank when he stared at the adorable kid he made. 

“What are you guys going to name her?” Annette had a big smile on her face, leaning on the end frame of the bed. 

Felix’s hand was soft as he brushed on her soft cheek, “What about Fleur, I’ve always liked that name.” 

“Felix, Fleur, And Sylvain!” Annette sang, practically bouncing with excitement, “the best family to grace Fódlan!” 

The happy couple laughed, Felix pressing himself into Sylvain side. Even if he didn’t want to get out of bed this morning, he was glad he did in the end. Staring down at Fleur’s sleeping face he understood Sylvain weeping, she was their daughter.


	2. Crest Baby(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the spell now being passed around, there are more kids appearing. Professor Vythethi wonders if he should reopen the monastery

“For the last time Linhardt, we aren’t letting you have Fleur for the day!” Felix twisted his body around rapidly to furiously yell at the green haired menace who had been following him around all day. Sylvain let out a long sigh, continuing walking with Fleur who was slotted around his waist. 

She had grown up significantly from the day she first came into the world now just a few moons ago. Some moments Sylvain wondered if he was really ready for a baby, while other times he knew if he was magically put in a world without Fleur and Felix he’d jump in front of the nearest wagon. 

The young girl was larger, her cheeks big and puffy enough that he could take his thumb and forefinger to pinch and tease her. Her inky black hair was pulled out of her face in two pigtails, her hair so short that they stuck up in the most adorable way. 

He wondered briefly if her hair would be long like Felix’s. He’s done enough with his horse’s tail to braid well, but it would never be cuter than the two little tuffs on her head. 

“Get your own kid!” Felix had finished his rant, Sylvain just noticing that he wasn’t paying any attention. Though he wasn’t too sad about it, Felix stomping back to him and pulling him along the way. “Damn leeches, Fleur isn’t some kind of experiment.” 

“I mean, she kinda is,” Sylvain shrugged, hoisting her up so she wouldn’t fall. He just noticed that the girl had fallen asleep. Her small head dipped in the crook in his neck and little hands gripping the fluff in his uniform. 

Felix’s scowl had dissipated into a fond smile, as he stood on his tiptoes to rub a finger on her cheek. “Angel fell asleep,” he told Sylvain without even looking up from her, “look how cute, her whole face is squished!” 

They laughed quietly, Sylvain squeezing his little peanut close to his chest. “I wish she could stay this small forever,” he remarked. 

The other agreed with a hum, soothing her with the pet of the head. They continued down the hallway, leaving Linhardt who couldn’t help the jealousy that was settling in his chest. 

He couldn’t really place why he was so mad, or why jealousy was bubbling. Linhardt could care less about that magic kid, but— no, what kind of scientist would he be with a kid to look after? Caspar and his relationship was just fine, he didn’t need to fill his damn heart with some child shape hole. 

Those two were just causing baby fever in this whole damn monastery. And he was a strong man! He wasn’t going to break so easily to their games. Turning briskly, he began walking down the hallway, an ugly look filling his face with angry thoughts. 

“Linhardt?” Looking up he saw Caspar leaving their shared room. He didn’t even know the other was in there, though he didn’t really care where the Warrior was most of the time. He wasn’t overbearing, thank you very much. “What’s up, you’re looking lost in thought. Did Felix turn you down again?” 

An amused smile stretched across Caspar’s face as he leaned against the door frame, “no,” he hissed back, “I’m just kind of confused,” Linhardt stepped in closer, Caspar not missing the opportunity to pull him in by the waist so they were chest to chest. “They have a baby, cool, but why do I want a baby too?” 

Caspar’s face fell, like he wasn’t expecting that problem from Linhardt. He never talked about kids, ever. They didn’t have any time to think about a family, but now settling down he could see his Linhardt reading books to a tiny baby with a look of wonder in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, that was out of line,” Linhardt muttered, trying to pry the fingers off his hips. 

“No!” He gasped, tightening and pulling him even closer to place a soft kiss to Linhardt’s forehead, “I just never thought about kids! Maybe Felix and Sylvain are showing you something you never thought you wanted! A baby with my genes, they’d be so cool!” 

Linhardt laughed, laying a hand on Caspar’s strong chest. “You’re so weird,” he smiled fondly. 

“Think about it Lin!” He grinned, “I’d teach them about brawling, she’d be in battle like! Boom, Pow!” He gave weak punches to Linhardt’s chest, before giving his finishing move, which was a wet kiss. 

Leaning in, it felt so right. “I’ll start researching that book Professor got and work out the spell,” he promised leaning in to feel Caspar’s wandering hands around his back, “by that I mean I have to go.” 

“Aww,” Caspar whined giving him one last kiss to his nose, “I know you can do it, babe! I believe in you!” He sent the other an exaggerated thumbs up. 

Rolling his eyes, Linhardt gave a lazy wave before stalking off. It was final, if Felix and Sylvain got a baby, he would get one too. 

____

In the sunny courtyard, Felix found a constant smile filling his face as he watched Sylvain launch Fleur in the air and catch her expectantly in his arms. The little girl in question thought it was the funniest thing, screaming with laughter. 

It’s been a full year since the day she was born, or maybe appeared, Felix still couldn’t really describe the situation. The baby he once knew was much bigger and a little too heavy for him to carry anymore, but he still did anyways. 

He couldn’t help spoiling her with everything he owned. Sure there were times when she acted like a brat, screaming for hours about not wanting to go to bed or not wanting to eat her vegetables in favor of something sweet. 

The two new parents caught on quick on getting her to listen. Felix grabbing her by her upper arm and making her stand in the corner to collect her thoughts was a common discipline practice since he couldn’t bring himself to strike her. The corner thing worked well enough and if it didn’t, Sylvain would start taking things away. 

No horseback riding unless you finish your vegetables. 

You’ll have to go to bed early if you keep acting like this. 

Papa is going to use cold water in the bath if you don’t stop stomping around like that. 

All of it was regular protocol for a moody three year old. 

And! He couldn’t believe it sometimes, but she could talk. It was the best moment of his life when she was pointing and getting frustrated that her parents weren’t looking so she just belted out, “Meow! Meow meow!” 

She wanted their attention to look at one of the fat cats that were lounging around, but the attention quickly went to her in no time. Fleur’s language only consisted of a few plain words of Sweet, No, Yes, Dad, and Papa, but everyday they tried to get a new word out of her, even if it was mostly gibberish to begin with. 

Other than her growth, Felix had found that Linhardt had stopped asking to see her, which in a way was stranger than usual. Nonstop he had begged Felix just to see her, but now he seemed to disappear in the library to study. He had asked Vythethi to look into what he was doing, and all he got was studying random things like per usual. 

It wasn’t till dinner time that Felix suddenly got more suspicious. Once in a blue moon, Linhardt had appeared from his studies in a glow. “Fleur,” he greeted placing his hand on her head. A lot of people greeted her like that, unless you were Annette who peppered the small girl in kisses whenever she passed. 

“Finally you made it,” Caspar nodded towards him, taking a break from shoveling down his food. Linhardt took a seat beside the boy, giving a simple nod back, “did you do it?”

“I think I have it.” 

There was an unspoken conversation between the two. Their eyes careful not to give away this big plan, but Felix found his blood boiling every second that ticked by. 

“What are you two planning?” His voice was dangerous, ready to launch if the two spilled the beans. 

Caspar looked like he had been caught, his eyes wide and the fork with a carrot speared was poised right in front of his mouth. Linhardt on the other hand was as cool as ice, a smile of knives appearing. 

“What do you mean planning?” He feigned innocence, raising his hands like he was caught doing a crime, “I’ve just been keeping my distance from you, per request.” 

“Motherhood driving you crazy, Felix?” Caspar grinned. 

Nobody could stop Felix ripping across the table to grasp at the other’s shirt. Annette let out a gasp, hiding under the table and Lysithea didn’t say a thing as she continued eating. She was almost due at the time, pregnant with her first with Vythethi. In the situation, she’d usually freak out, but somehow her hormones made her unusually calm. 

The Professor and Sylvain broke up the fight, the red head holding Felix around his waist, trapping his arms in a hug. That didn’t stop his legs that were thrashing and kicking. Vythethi gave Caspar a shove, not missing his amused laughing. 

Fleur had started to cry at the scene unfolding with the loud sound of the ceramics that shattered on the floor. Mercedes swept her up, heading towards the kitchen to keep her out of the situation. 

“What is going on!” Dimitri yelled over the chaos. His one good eye narrowing, his other eye had a long scar that reached his lower jaw. It had turned him half blind, but his hearing was even better for some weird reason. 

“They are up to something, I have a hunch that Linhardt is doing something that involves my Fleur.” Felix snapped, finally getting enough strength to push Sylvain off. 

“Linhardt?” Dimitri asked, eyes narrowing at the green haired man.

For once in his life, Linhardt looked worried, his lips in a deep line and brows furrowed. “Fine,” he admitted angrily, “I am up to something, I-“ he sighed, “I am jealous of you Felix.” 

The swordsman’s face blanked, eyes widening in confusion, “why-“ 

“I want a baby,” standing up, Linhardt slammed his hand on the table, “this isn’t like me, I wish to leave Professor.” 

“No, not at this time,” Vythethi shook his head, “what has been going on with you, you’ve never been this secret.”

Linhardt looked like he was going to cry, his whole body curling in as all eyes were on here. “Lin,” Caspar’s voice was gentle, trying to get around his professor but he stood in the way, “Please Professor, Lin just tell them.” 

“The book, it’s called the Brynhildr, it’s a tome,” he felt all shame on him as Felix’s expression turned furious, “if we can find a way to manipulate it think of the ways we could help people of the same sex-“

“This is only for your sick obsession with magic,” Felix sneered. 

“Felix!” Sylvain clamped a hand on his struggling boyfriend’s mouth. 

“I mean it’s true,” Linhardt sighed, his head turning down in shame, his long hair falling in his face like heavy drapes, “but it wasn’t until I saw Fleur when I realized I was missing something. Since the war is over I want to settle down, I never had time to think about it!” 

“But what if you get hurt,” Vythethi face fell to concerned. 

“I worked out the kinks,” Linhardt said confidently, “I believe I can go through the procedure without anyone getting hurt. I want to perform this tonight, Professor” 

Much to everyone’s surprise, Dimitri raised his hand, “I want to try it too, Linhardt.” 

“Dimitri!” Dedue stood abruptly from the table, “absolutely not I-“ 

The younger crowded the Duscar man, taking his hands and intertwining them, “just think! I can have a successor! A child of our own!” 

“The thought is simply a joyous one to dwell on, but what if you get hurt?” Dedue loosened the grip to stroke a finger on Dimitir’s high cheek bone. “I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.” 

“I promise nobody will be injured,” Linhardt touched his chest, “on my own life, and I’ll go first to test it.” 

“Professor will you allow this?” Dimitri’s voice was hopeful. 

Vythethi felt a headache already forming. With Lysithea becoming bedridden from the pregnancy his patience was already stretched as far as it could go. Squeezing the bridge of his nose he willed the screaming beast inside of him. 

He could be emotionless, but being around people so much he had developed all these feelings. Right now his head was filled with anger, fear, and hopefulness for the couples. 

Dimitri was looking excited, he could even go as far as happy for once in a while. He missed it so much when he got back from his five year slumber to find the king stricken with grief. It wasn’t until Dedue came back that he actually found his will to live. 

For years Dedue and Dimitri have been battling with who would take the throne when he were to step down. Having this kid could solve everything or rip an important power figure and cause the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus to fall into anarchy. 

Closing his eyes, Vythethi willed a breath, before shaking all the thought from his brain, “fine.” 

He wasn’t expecting Dimitri to hug him or Caspar to do as well. The two large built men squeezing him in a throw up enduring hug. “Ah! Let me go!” 

“Thank you Professor,” was whispered in his ear, a smiling Dimitri stepping away while Caspar picking him up and starting throwing him around. 

Sylvain let down Felix, the dark haired man let out a huff. His long hair had fallen from the ponytail in the struggle.

From the kitchen, Mercedes came out with a tray of sweets, Fleur clumsily following behind her with a similar platter with much less on it. “That’s the spirit, guys,” her serene voice singing as she set the platter on the table, “I love the love at this table! Right Fleur?” 

“Meow!” The little girl nodded with a big smile. Felix couldn’t help the smile growing on his face, scooping up the little girl and planting splatters of kisses all over her cheek. 

Sylvain had snuck behind him, “Hey Linhardt,” The Hand around Felix’s waist had tighten when he opened his mouth. The green haired man turned around, a more curious look. Caspar raised his arm to protect Linhardt. “I’m not gonna hurt him, I’m apologizing dumb shit,” he sneered, “sorry I yelled at you, I would of helped you if you just asked me.” 

“You’d help me, you won’t even let me touch Fleur-“ 

“You didn’t tell me what you were even doing! You said you wanted to have my daughter for a day, what am I supposed to do?” 

Linhardt let out a hum, “Ah, my word usage was rather flawed, I think I’ll try elaborating next time I want Fleur time.” 

He gave the little girl a fond head pat. “I’ll set out a pot of tea for the both of you next time.” 

—-

The room was quiet, there was a spark in the air and it made Vythethi’s hair stand on end. He couldn’t help, but feel like he was backing out of the plan. He already demanded Lysithea to be in no where near Hannamen’s office, much to her chastising that he was treating her like a child. 

Which, Vythethi, promised her it wasn’t like he was treating her like a child, but protecting their own child. The incident a year ago still makes his heart speed up, seeing her lithe body limply splayed in his arms. 

Noticing his wandering thoughts, he tried to focus on something else. Linhardt was looking through the tome he had somehow purchased. His explanation was that he had traveled to Enbarr and in one of the many strip markets he was able to find a seller who knew something about it. 

The Adrestian Empire had not fallen apart after the war, it only took a few tweaks and shoving a blue lion official in charge until they could stand on their own two feet. It was Dimitri’s decision that Vythethi wasn’t so sure about, but he wouldn’t express it with the King. 

Edelgard was dead, the blood filled screams still haunted his dreams, but that didn’t stop the fact that Dimitri was still related to her. Though it was illegal for anyone to create propaganda for the dead empire, they still couldn’t speak ill of the dead. 

Back to the tome, this one was much nicer than the one he had picked up for Lysithea town. He knew the young girl liked old things and he couldn’t stop thinking about her during his mission. Now, he really wasn’t sure about the other spells in the book, but for now he’d let this little experiment go until someone got hurt. 

“I think I’m ready to perform the spell, Professor,” Linhardt remarked, holding the tome to his chest. “Are you ready, Caspar?” 

“I’m so ready!” Caspar yelled, bouncing around like an excited puppy. “I’m gonna be a dad!” 

The other nodded with a warm smile, “if everything goes to plan, we will have a baby.” 

Vythethi gave a firm nod towards the mage, crossing his legs and sitting back. He tried to look calmer than the screaming in his head about the initial danger. Linhardt gave him a nod back before stepping in front of the crest analyzer. 

With a soft chant, he created a spell. The circle coming first in a dark purple color, something Vythethi couldn’t help but think looked more like dark magic than life magic. “Caspar hold my hand through here,” Linhardt instructed reaching his hand through the opening in the drawn triangle. 

The other grew serious, grasping onto his boyfriend’s hand. Caspar wasn’t usually one to be serious, but Vythethi could tell the determination on his face. With his free hand, Linhardt sent the spell off, casting towards Caspar. They were holding hands so he didn’t go flying off though it did send him stumbling back. 

A puff of electricity slammed in the two and black smoke billowed from the two. A young cry made Vythethi stand up in shock at it actually working. The two stood in surprise, not recognizing the cry either, before Caspar had scooped up the screaming, naked child. 

“Oh my goddess! Oh my goddess!” He danced back and forth. 

“She’s so small,” Linhardt found tears growing in his eyes. Her eyes scrunched up and face red, but he couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. “I-“

“Are you crying?” Caspar smiled pulling Linhardt close to him, “come on you have to help Dimitri and Dedue through the spell, stop the waterworks.” 

With his thumb, he wiped away the fat tears rolling down his face. “I’m sorry, I know, I just-“ he got cut off by a broken sob. “Okay I’m done, I’m done,” he rubbed away the other tears with his shirt sleeve and Caspar kissed him on the side of his head before retreating back towards Vythethi. 

The baby was very small, Vythethi thought as Caspar tried to soothe her crying. She had dark, almost a mixture of green and blue hair that must of been the fused part of the parents. Though, there was a difference between her and Fleur, who had been a little older when she was born, their baby looked like a newborn. Maybe it was the spell actually being used right. 

Before he knew it, there was a big puff of smoke, Vythethi turning rapidly at being so distracted with the little girl that he wasn’t even watching Dedue and Dimitri. It was good they both didn’t get hurt. This time, this baby had practically fell from the sky into Dimitri’s arms and… it wasn’t crying. 

Fear had filled all their faces, but then there was a giggle. A freaking laugh from the baby, squirming in Dimitri’s arms. Dedue, looked almost stunned, standing away from Dimitri as the small bundle whined and whimpered. 

The boar King cradled it’s small body to his face, making sure his voice was soft to shush him. It was a boy, Dimitri found a big smile forming on his face as he stared down on the little face. Was this what his parents felt when he was born? They couldn’t know what his future were to hold, but something told him that his child was going to do great things. 

It was just a blissful baby, he didn’t know his parents or the war that raged before his birth. This baby was going to be the next King of the Holy Kingdom of Faergus and he didn’t even know. 

Dimitri jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, looking up he felt his gaze melt in Dedue’s. “Are you hurt?” He asked. His hand was hesitant, but firm as he rubbed a finger on their baby’s cheek, “is he hurt?” 

“We’re both fine,” Dimitri promised, tears springing in his eyes. He hugged the other, resting his face against his broad chest. Dedue rubbed his hand down the man’s back, surrounding the baby in the scent of its parents. “I’m so happy my heart feels like it’s going to burst,” he admitted tearfully. 

He chuckled, his chest rumbling into Dimitri's, “what are we going to name him?”

They both looked down at the baby, he was bigger than Linhardt’s kid, with dark skin just like the Duscar people. There was a slight irony he could see to the prince being half Duscar, but Dimitri couldn’t find anything negative to say. It was his child, it was it’s own being, it wasn’t defined by its heritage. 

“What about Honovi?” Dedue voice was barely above a whisper, forehead bumping with Dimitri, “that is a name from Duscar, it means strong.” 

“Honovi,” Dimitri repeated back, a huff of laughter, “Honovi Xander Blaiddyd, Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faergus.” 

Vythethi couldn’t help but smile at the two, from his pocket he produced a small diary to write down Honovi’s birth. Since his father’s death he had begun to keep a very similar diary. Turning to Linhardt and Caspar, he saw that the two were very distracted with poking at the sweet baby’s features. 

“What are you going to name her?” He asked the two with a fond smile. 

Caspar looked up, his face blank. “Name?” He repeated looking back down at her, “I forgot we had to name her! Oh goddess what are we going to name her, Lin?”

“She’s like a goddess,” Linhardt smiled, squeezing the tiny baby to his chest, “What if we named her after one, how do you feel about Phoebe?” 

“Phoebe!” Caspar gasped, “what a beautiful name! How do you do Miss Phoebe Bergliez!” He reached to take her hand, feeling the little fingers squeeze back. His heart soared, it was the best moment he could think of. 

___

Day 12 of the Ethereal Moon. Sunny. 

Today was the birth of Phoebe Bergielz and Honovi Blaiddyd. The spell that Linhardt used to create them was successfully harnessed, which I didn’t expect anything less. I look forward to watching these kids grow up, and how they harness their fate. 

___ 

Day 20 of the Ethereal Moon. Cloudy with slight rain showers 

Honovi was taken from the monastery to the Kingdom of Faergus to have a ceremony to initiate him as crowned prince. Dimitri expresses in his letter that the nobles are weary of the prince’s connection to Duscar. Dedue had a long way to go when he first arrived and Honovi no less. At the time I write this, Honovi should be the prince, I wish him the best of luck. 

Back in the monastery Fleur is rather intrigued with Phoebe, she hasn’t seen a baby before it’s rather amusing. I believe they will be close friends with how protective the girl is to the younger. Linhardt is struggling with the sleepless nights from the baby, he looks much more tired than usual, I pray to the goddess that he gets some sleep. 

____

Day 10 of Guardian Moon

Lysithea has given birth to our daughter last night and I couldn’t be happier. I feel so attached to her and I barely even know her. We named her Cecilia, Cecile for short. Her hair is light purple and her eyes look like a galaxy. Lysithea told me that her hair used to be the color of Cecile before she was experimented on. It warmed her heart to see her own child with the old color. 

Fleur has been helping Phoebe with walking around the monastery, the two girls attached at the hip even though there was a large age gap. Linhardt told Felix that the reason they were so close was because they were enemies, which made the swordsman laugh for hours. 

The two girls have met Cecile the morning after the birth, they were fascinated with how small she was. Sylvain told Fleur that she was that small when she was a baby and I think it sent the girl into an existential crisis. I’m very happy, my life couldn’t get any better. 

___ 

Day 6 of the Lone Moon

I received a letter from Petra saying that the spell went well for her and Bernadetta, they had a baby boy named Victor. It pleases me for all my students to start to settle down, though without a school the children won’t learn the past. What if it were to repeat itself. I’ve talked to Lysithea and she thinks it’s a great idea to open up the monastery again. 

We’d have to rebuild. Seteth is worried about the money, but I am certain with enough labor we could get the school open. I’ve heard around the map that the once rough and tough soldiers are now producing. I guess the saying, once a teacher, always a teacher is really playing true to my heart. 

___

Day 1 of the Garland Moon, a humid day 

It’s been over fourteen years since we have started the rebuild of the monastery and finally we have it in a good enough condition to reopen the school. The children that were born by magic still seem like babies to me, even my own daughter I sit back and wonder how she’s grown so mature over these years. 

Now she’s ready to be on her own. My dearest Cecilia your past is riddled with confusion and a crest that many died for, I pray to the goddess to give her luck when school starts up. As before, we kept the monastery to its old state so the houses still read, Golden Deer, Blue Lions, and Black Eagles. It warms my heart to see my daughter joining the class I once led into battle. 

In the Golden Deer house, we have many familiar faces joining. Around the time of Fleur’s birth, my dearest friends Claude and Hilda produced a boy named Augustus. He is a character as he should be with who his parents were. To Claude’s request, Augustus will be House leader for this school year and I expect the best from him. Also joining the house is Ignatz and Marianne’s daughter Antigone. She was quiet and really freaking bad at painting, but she meant well. I didn’t expect her to be so strong, academically speaking when she took the exams. She had the highest grades in the class. 

In the Blue Lion house, Honovi is house leader. The young boy, or man I should say, is as strong as both of his fathers. A little loose on academics, but he could swing a lance just like Dimitri. Fleur and Cecilia are also in the house, my daughter so excited to finally have independence. Fleur on the other hand is strong willed, her words blunt and sometimes cruel. Sylvain liked to say she had none of his personality. 

Lastly our most controversial house. It made me wonder how the students will take to being in the Black Eagle house, the one that produced the most bloodthirsty empress in all of existence. Our house leader this year is a Noble woman named Thana, she was a rather odd one I must say, but had good intentions. She was skilled in dark magic, which she showed very well on her exams. Victor was also joining the house, all the way from Brigid. He reminds me so much of Petra with his fumbling of English and not matching all the other student with tribal markings and jewelry. I wonder how Bernie is favoring in Brigid, though I don’t worry so much, because she did love the vegetation that one time we battled there. Lastly in the house was Phoebe, since her birth I knew she was going to be a character. 

She was loud and funny, her laugh could be picked out in a crowd. She was skilled in magic, not favoring a battle field with all the swords and such. With the new reports coming in from the land, I could have my students taking out bandits in no time for their first lessons. Speaking of Lessons, the teachers of the houses were ones I convinced long ago to take this job. In the Blue Lions house I somehow convinced Sylvain to lead them, he was charismatic enough to create a calm attitude. In house Golden Deer was Lysithea, as a stand still until I figure out who to lead them. Though, I have full pride in my wife to take charge. 

In the black eagle house, Caspar will take on the role of teacher. Sure, he still wasn’t very academically sound, but he knew how to lead. For now our school year should start without a hitch, hopefully nothing should go wrong. 

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words, it warmed my heart everyday to see such positive feedback!   
This story can be read as a standstill from the first story, but I think this may be a series :0 
> 
> 🌸🌸 Comment and Kudos make me smile big!! Please consider support so I can write part three (if ya’ll want it) 🌸🌸

**Author's Note:**

> Hwello!! This is my first story I’ve written for the fandom and I’m excited that you made it all the way through to see this message! 
> 
> 🌸if you liked the story, how about leaving a review? Also big question, should there be a part two?? (That means more babies) 🌸
> 
> Edit Sept 22: give me feedback or I’ll shove my foot down your throat >:(
> 
> Edit Sept 24: okay listen here, I guess that wasn’t threatening enough, write me a review or I’ll cry!!


End file.
